


Procrastination

by americanithink



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanithink/pseuds/americanithink
Summary: David didn't feel like doing his work, so he started talking to Brad.Good things come unexpectedly at times.
Relationships: Brad Bakshi & David Brittlesbee, Brad Bakshi/David Brittlesbee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thestarsarecool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsarecool/gifts).



> This was a request: “Brad doing something nice for literally any character." And luckily, I had just came up with a scenario that fit this prompt!

Fridays, for David, were always the hardest to get through. The hours felt longer, more drawn out. The meetings seemed pointless, and he could feel the collective disinterest in the room. Everyone in the office watched the clock in anticipation for weekend plans that David sometimes overheard them talk about in the break room.

He was equally excited for his two-day break, though he never had anything to look forward to. All David did on his typical Friday night was go home, take a bath, and watch cute animal videos with a glass of wine. He would be the first to admit, his weekends were quite uneventful. But that didn’t take away from how little he felt like working on a Friday afternoon. 

David leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for only a moment. 

“What are you doing?” 

He sat up straight and looked toward the voice. It was Brad standing in the doorway with a stack of files in hand. His resting face resembled an expression of disinterest and slight annoyance. But after years, David was unphased by Brad's unfriendly mannerisms. 

“Just working,” David assured him. 

“With your eyes closed. Sure,” Brad raised his eyebrows, something he often did when calling out someone’s bullshit. He left the doorway and took his seat at his desk. 

David didn’t look back at him but could hear papers being flipping through. Then flipped through again. That was abnormal, Brad usually only had to look at his files once before getting to work on the computer. Going through them twice was a hinted sign that only someone who had shared an office with him for years could have caught. 

Brad was looking for ways to procrastinate and get out of work, just like everybody else. 

David spun his chair around to have a good view of the other man. 

“So, do you have any fun weekend plans?” 

Brad blankly looked up at him before a hint of amusement appeared. 

“I do have plans,” he shrugged a little, “I don’t know if I’d call them ‘fun.’” 

“What is it?” David seemed very invested in Brad’s personal life. Though, he himself couldn’t figure if it was because of his desire to think of anything but work, or if he truly cared. David didn’t strongly consider Brad a friend, though, there were small moments that suggested they were. But even those moments, there was always a twist that contradicted what a friend would’ve done. 

Like the time David shared half his cookie with Brad, only to find said half in the restroom trash can.  Or when Brad insisted he’d treat David to lunch and took him to a very expensive restaurant. Then after, he’d guilt trip David into doing things over the fact he paid for his meal. That kept going on until, finally, David thought to pay him back. The look of disappointment on Brad’s face upon being handed the sixty dollars and sixty-eight sense, thus taking away his leverages, was truly disturbing. 

“I’m visiting family all weekend,” Brad said. It was weird to hear he was doing something so normal. 

“Family? That should be fun,” then David’s smile dropped, and he looked serious, “Why isn’t that fun?”

Brad gave him a look that read as a warning, David had overstepped. 

“Sorry,” he added, “But if you need someone to call as an excuse to get away, you have my number.” 

“I’m not doing that,” Brad stated before David could even finish his sentence. “Plus, I’m sure you have your own busy weekend,” Brad suggested with that faux kindness he loved to use in order to manipulate or mock the people around him. 

David decided to ignore it, he was bored enough to hold the conversation for longer, “I saw a channel is going to be playing a  _ Scooby-Doo _ marathon this weekend. I was planning to enjoy that between some household chores.”

“ _ Scooby-Doo _ ?” Brad asked with a surprising amount of genuine delight. 

“Yeah,” David could feel his own confidence increase at the fact Brad hadn’t ended their conversation yet, “It used to be my favorite show as a kid.” 

“So, your weekend plans are nostalgia?” 

The newly gained confidence faltered, “Well, when you put it like that… it kind of sounds lame.”

“No, no,” Brad leaned back in his chair, “I love nostalgia. Though  _ Scooby-Doo _ was never my personal favorite. I can appreciate it.”

David hesitated before he asked his next question, quickly trying to think if it would be too personal. With Brad, the most random things were deemed private. 

“What was your favorite show as a kid?” he asked despite his nerves. 

“ _ Duck Tales _ ,” Brad answered quickly without a passing second. 

“I don’t,” David paused in thought, “I don’t think I’ve ever actually watched  _ Duck Tales _ .”

Brad’s eyes lit up, and he leaned forward to his desk. He explained in detail his favorite character, Scrooge McDuck, to the other man. At such a young age and on, he looked up to a character that was a money obsessed, power hungry, rude duck. And when Brad was done talking, David was not surprised why he was the way he was. 

The conversation was short lived. Soon the two focused back on the work they had and left when able. David was the first to leave, Brad barely acknowledged him as he made his way to the elevator.

Brad’s weekend went without a single thought of the talk he shared with David. He was too busy answering dumb questions his family kept asking. 

The one moment he did think of David was when he opened his phone and actually considered taking him up on his offer. But he questioned what they would talk about, and cringed at the idea of awkward silence through the phone. At least in person, Brad can zone out on a specific aspect of David. Usually, he finds himself staring at his mustache, and a few times his eyes. But he preferred the mustache. 

On Monday, Brad arrived before David and got to work right away. He realized how much time he’d wasted from the Friday before, and he knew he’d be cramming work on Monday even during the conversation about old cartoons. But, at that moment, he weighed the options and was happy with how he spent his time. 

Brad didn’t even see David come in, but he noticed the orange gift bag that was suddenly on his desk. He looked up to see David giving a sheepish, soft grin. Brad always thought David’s smile was nice, even if it could come off as a little pedophile-ish due to the facial hair. 

“What’s this for?” Brad asked with a confused smile. 

The other man gave a nervous shrug, “Think of it as a thanks for being a good officemate.”

“Don’t say ‘officemate,’ you make it sound pervy,” Brad replied before taking the tissue out of the bag. 

Though Brad was excited to receive a gift, he was awfully confused once he saw what it was. He slowly lifted it out of the bag and held it high enough to cover his face from David. It was a t-shirt of _Duck Tales_. Brad stared at it with an expression of confusion and disappointment; the last time he wore a graphic tee outside his house was at age ten. 

“I was at Walmart,” David explained. Brad closed his eyes in frustration at where the shirt came from. “And it made me think of you.”

And suddenly, all ounce of annoyance washed away from Brad. ‘It made me think of you’ rang in his head, lingered there like church bells. Someone thought of him. Someone remembered a small detail that he told them, and thought of him. 

Brad lowered the shirt and gave a true smile, “Thanks, David.” 

The two interacted as usual for the rest of the day, never bringing up the gift again. 

Then, on Wednesday, David walked into their shared office. He heard Brad say, “here,” before having something tossed in his direction. David just barely caught it, it being a wrapped gift. David looked up at Brad, who did not even glance away from his computer. 

“You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Don’t get too excited, I just didn’t like the imbalance between us. I got it at some budget store anyway,” Brad said as David unwrapped the _Scooby-Doo_ plush. Though Brad claimed to have bought it for cheap, David thought the material was too nice for that to be true. 

“Thanks, man,” David smiled, “This is going right on my desk.”

“Whatever,” Brad replied. 

And there the toy stayed, though sometimes Brad would find it on the couch. He’d wonder if David took it with him when relaxing to hold, or if maybe Jo liked to put it there because she thought it looks better on the sofa. No matter where it was, every time Brad saw it, he’d remember perhaps the one unselfish thing he’d done in years. 

There was no power imbalance or unspoken debt when David bought him that shirt. The real reason Brad spent his Monday and Tuesday free time searching toy stores for one stuffed dog was because he wanted David to be happy due to something he did. 

In that light, maybe there was a selfish motive behind the gift. 

After all, Brad was a selfish man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the fact (in at least one episode) David has a Scooby-Doo plush on his desk.  
> I hope you enjoyed! Any comments or kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> \-- I am really bad at proof reading. I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors!


	2. 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lil mini-after chapter!

David was enjoying his night. He had taken sleeping pills and drank some wine, and was prepared for the best sleep of his life. 

But that was abruptly ripped from him due to an argument between Ian and Poppy. He was pulled out of his bed by Jo and forced back to work. David originally cursed himself for giving Jo a key to his home, until he remembered Jo did not have a key. David had no idea how she even managed to get in. 

It was almost three AM, and David really thought Ian and Poppy were about to come to an agreement. That was when the topic of money became an issue. Quickly they wanted to drag Brad into this. 

Which made David nervous, he’d never dealt with him while tired before. Normal Brad was scary enough, he could only imagine how cranky Brad would be. David had all the time of Jo’s ride to get Brad, who refused to come, and back to prepare himself. 

Dread was replaced with surprise when the two walked into the room. Brad looked good exhausted and with bed head, though David hated to admit such a thought. He was wearing plaid boxer shorts and the _Duck Tales_ t-shirt. 

The shirt that he was confused about why he never saw Brad wearing it. So confused that he even brought it up to Poppy, who then had to inform him that Brad was likely never going to wear the gift. And if anything, the shirt was either thrown away or donated. 

When Brad and David made eye contact, there was a flash of insecurity in Brad’s eyes before going back to his usual disinterested look. Brad turned his attention to Ian and Poppy, just to avoid facing David. 

“You’re wearing the shirt I gave you,” he said without thinking. His voice was filled with awe and child-like amazement. 

“As pajamas,” Brad was quick to point out, “I’d never be caught dead wearing this.”

The two looked at each other again, and there was an odd softness between them. It was unspoken and hard to understand. 

“But you’re wearing it out in public right now,” Jo added. 

And with that, whatever type of moment they were having vanished. 

After that night, their relationship stepped toward being a more traditional friendship. 

David already considered Brad a friend, a weird and scary friend. And Brad thought the same of David, a weak and fragile friend. But his friend nontheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!


End file.
